


A Loving boyfriend

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Percico - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nico reveals his dark past, things get hot and heavy.</p>
<p>M/M<br/>Percico</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Nikki!" Percy yelled  
"Don't call me nikki!" Nico turned, to get splashed by a large wave of coke which percy had clearly manipulated to annoy Nico with.  
"Gah my shirt is soaked" Nico groaned, percy winked.  
"Exactly the point Nikki" He grinned. Nico blushed and turned away, walking to their car and jumping in, staring at percy to get in. 

A short drive later they pulled up at their house and nico walked inside. Percy sat there with a throbbing hardon, sighing, seeing nico in a soaked shirt had gotten him a little hot and bothered. He got up, his resolve weakening to his sex drive, despite his being a virgin.

Nico sighed, leaning against the wall. He felt the scars on wrist, thanking god he wore long sleeved shirts at all times. Slowly peeling his soaked shirt off and throwing it in the basket, he reflected on his relationship with percy. He had always wanted to fuck him, or more accurately, be fucked by him. All of a sudden he didn't have to think, as Percy's bulky form had him pressed against the wall, his lips desperately searching. 

Nico was filled with emotions, love for percy, a desperate need for percy to shed his clothes, longing and a degree of fear incase percy found his secret. Suddenly it happened, Percy ran his hands along Nico's wrists, realising there were scars there. All of the desperate lust and want swirling inside of percy disappeared, to be replaced by horror and pity.  
"Nico?.." Percy ventured  
"I know.. I'm a freak.." Nico replied "I'll just go". Percy did something Nico never expected. He hugged him.  
"Percy?.." It was Nico's turn to be hesitant now.  
"Hey, when did this happen?" Percy whispered in his ear.

And so Nico relayed his sorrowful tale. How, before meeting percy he was used as a sex toy for rich people with a certain amount of money. He was maltreated and started cutting himself as a retreat from the pains of reality. He ran, leaving the man who sold him (and abused him on occasion) broke and lost. Then he met percy, he stopped cutting and started living again, re-invigorated by percy's love. 

Upon having recounted his harrowing tale he dragged Percy over to the bed and laid him on it, his eyes filled with an animalistic lust.  
"Nico? What are you--" Percy got halfway through his question before moaning softly. Nico had managed to unbutton his trousers, pull them and his boxers down and start pumping his cock to its full, and considerable, length. Nico then removed his own shirt and trousers, along with his boxers, rubbing his slightly smaller dick against Percy's 8 inch cock. Overcome by lust Percy got up and pinned Nico to the bed, his cock already rubbing up against the younger boys hole, making Nico beg him.  
"Percy, pleaseee!" Nico yelled. Finally Percy pushed into nico, making him whimper in pain and pleasure. Percy began a fast, rough rhythm of fucking that soon had Nico moaning and yelling, a sweaty, moaning mess on the bed. Percy was almost the same but somehow managed to stay up. He could feel Nico's tight hole flexing around him and fuck did it feel good. Pushing in and out still, he leaned down, leaving possessive hickeys all along Nico's chest and abdomen, as far down as he could go. Suddenly Nico began spurting cum all over himself and Percy was soon to follow, climaxing inside nico.  
"I love you Percy"  
"Love you more Nico"


	2. The bedroom king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous night, Nico wakes up and decides to have a bit of fun

Nico woke up the next morning with a raging morning wood, recalling the night that had happened the night before between him and Percy. He rolled over to find his sea prince fast asleep, snoring cutely, though below his waist was a different story. Percy too had a raging boner, probably dreaming about the events of the previous night just as Nico had been. Suddenly a wicked idea formulated in the ghost kings mind. He grinned evilly.

Percy awoke and tried to rub his eyes, but found he was securely pinned down by what seemed to be handcuffs. He instantly knew what was going on as a grinning, naked form took place from the darkness  
“Nico you kinky little shit” Percy laughed  
“Well what can I say my little sea-slut? I do enjoy the finer things in life occasionally” Nico shot back “Including this rather fine ass of yours”. Percy blushed as Nico smacked his ass, letting his finger rest near the little hole that rested in the centre, rubbing and teasing it.   
“Goddamnit Nico, get your cock inside me right now!” Percy demanded, Nico just laughed and started to lick around the head of the sea prince's cock.  
“Get ready my little cumslut” Nico told Percy. He bobbed down on Percy's length, taking the entire eight inches in immediately and feeling it hit the back of his throat. He started a slow, torturous blowjob, letting Percy build up to a huge orgasm then stopping the sea prince from climaxing, doing this multiple times until Percy was a chained, wanton mess on the bed.  
“Nicooooo, pleaseee!” Percy practically whined . Not one to be evil (despite what others may think) he obliged his slut and soon was swallowing Percy's warm sticky seed, feeling it slip down his throat. 

He then pushed the sea prince's legs apart and aligned his cock to Percy's tight entrance, pushing in completely dry and causing Percy to yell and moan. While his cock wasn't the biggest, it was fairly large, a good 7 and a half inches and boy did he know how to use it. He was thrusting in and out of Percy, leaving a possessive love bite on his neck and alternating between licking, sucking and biting his nipples. Percy was soon hard again, his cock rubbing against Nico's stomach and almost ready to explode, eventually doing so in a hot, heavy sticky mess, coating him and Nico with fluids. At almost exactly the same time Nico exploded inside Percy and coated his inner walls. He released Percy from his bindings and laid on the sea prince's chest, feeling him play with his curly hair.


End file.
